


【权力的游戏】【Petyr中心】King of Ashes

by f_yuanzhidafahao



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_yuanzhidafahao/pseuds/f_yuanzhidafahao
Summary: 权力的游戏，从入门到GG。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 布林登

 

奔流城的大厅中欢宴仍在继续，隔着塔楼厚实的墙壁，布林登•徒利依稀能够听到歌手在用竖琴演奏《狗熊与美少女》，将气氛推向最高潮。

 

他轻巧地迈上被摇曳火把照亮的下一级台阶，和着乐曲那耳熟能详的欢快旋律用鼻音哼唱。

 

带来这位歌手的布雷肯大人此次拜访的目的是为了让奔流城的霍斯特公爵——布林登的哥哥——仲裁他与布莱伍德大人间的纠纷，而霍斯特公爵赶在两位大人隔着一盘柠檬蛋糕抠出对方的眼睛前威严却又不失礼貌地将他们请去书房私下讨论。对此布林登颇感遗憾，因为在哥哥插手前布莱伍德大人的脸已经涨成了猪肝色，好像下一秒就要抄起面前的烤羊腿打断布雷肯大人的鼻梁骨，还有什么能比这样的好戏更适合下酒呢？可惜天不遂人愿，公爵带着客人消失在大厅后门不说，两位领主带来的女眷像是听到了冲锋号角的骑兵般发动了攻势，将布林登团团围住，接二连三地向他邀舞。这些小姐与贵妇人似乎把他再次拒绝哥哥指婚的小道消息当做了递向自己的玫瑰，争先恐后地要成为下一位徒利夫人。

 

这支裙裾婆娑飘荡着花香的军队让久经沙场的骑士有些招架不住，他只想好好享受下哥哥为了安抚两位领主间剑拔弩张的气氛拿出的珍藏美酒，但绞尽脑汁想出的借口也拙劣得让女士们娇嗔着责怪他的敷衍。布林登一边维持着礼貌的笑容一边偷瞄哥哥离开的方向，在心底哀求诸神慈悲让奔流城主快些解决领主们的矛盾回到席间来，让这些女士们恢复一点矜持。

 

诸神从来都是这么残酷，哥哥完全没有出现的迹象。

 

但他的视线捕捉到了另外一个人。长桌的末端是年轻人们的席位——确切地说，是寄养在奔流城的养子们的席位。修士和女仆已经带着公爵的儿女们回房休息，彻底没人管束的男孩们此刻已经乱作一团，大叫着自家城堡的名字拿刀叉互相比划，或是把培根撕成细条叼在嘴里当胡子——布林登猜那是在假扮布雷肯大人——惹得邻座的孩子笑得东倒西歪。而在这吵吵嚷嚷的热闹中，那个生着微卷黑发的小子安静地趴在桌上，醉得不省人事。

 

如果霍斯特公爵突然回到大厅，那两个佛雷家的男孩来得及放下刀叉，梅利斯特家的模仿大师也能偷偷把培根咽下去，而培提尔•贝里席恐怕就很难做到一下子清醒过来了。虽然这个小捣蛋鬼八成又能靠着巧舌如簧逃脱责罚，但——送他回房间的话布林登也能从现在的窘境中脱身出来，何乐而不为呢。

 

石砌塔楼里微凉的空气微醺时拂过脸颊更显清爽，布林登抿了一口灌在随身行军酒壶里的夏日红，舒畅地长叹一口气。被他一手抱起的少年趴在他肩头迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着些什么，布林登一个字也听不清。

 

这孩子身材瘦小，年纪比外表看上去的要大一些，抱起来感觉不比一只狐狸重多少。

 

布林登不由得想起他第一次见到培提尔的时候——那次他选择走陆路而不是乘舟抵达奔流城，在路口的树下迎接自己的，除了仆从们，侄子艾德慕，还有另一个男孩。

 

“布——林——登——叔——叔——！”

 

他骑在一匹黑色母马上，隔着长长的一段距离就能听到小男孩扯起嗓子尖声尖气的呼唤声，于是策马向前，蓝红相间的披风在身后猎猎作响。当他稳稳地勒马侧身跳下坐骑的时候，两个男孩眼睛里的崇拜简直都要溢出来了。

 

艾德慕尖叫着扑到他怀里，布林登抱起他转了个圈，让侄子稳稳地坐在左手的臂弯上。

 

“你又长高了，”他说，“终于肯听奶妈的话乖乖喝牛奶了？”

 

“奶妈说，要想长得像叔叔那么高就要喝牛奶，还要吃胡萝卜。”

 

“你开始吃胡萝卜了？真了不起。”

 

“还…还没有，”艾德慕心虚地低下头，“但是偷偷给小指头的话他会帮我吃掉。”

 

“‘小指头’？”

 

“初次见面，爵士。”一直安静地站在树下的男孩向他行了个标准的礼，动作优雅而流畅，“我是霍斯特大人的养子，来自五指半岛的培提尔•贝里席……也就是‘小指头’。”

 

“他家是五指半岛里最——小的那一个，”艾德慕翘起小指给叔叔看，“而且姐姐说他长得也很小，他比我大五岁呢，却高不了多少。”

 

如果培提尔并不喜欢这个名字，那他一点儿也没有表现出来。稚气未脱的声音里带着恰到好处的恭敬与谦和，年纪长他几倍的领主老爷也不能把自我介绍做得更得体。布林登下意识地觉得不得不寒暄两句以示礼貌，然而纵使他搜肠刮肚试图回想起些五指半岛的光景，却除了荒芜的岩石海岸外一无所获。对方只是个小不点儿，却让他一时不知该如何反应。早知道在学士的课上就不睡那么多觉了。

 

对啊，只是个小不点儿 。布林登想。

 

“你想一起骑马吗？”

 

“…爵士？我不…呃、”

 

布林登满意地看到那双灰绿眸子里的沉静被一点闪闪发亮的期待打破了，而对方也意识到了这一点，迅速地敛起视线不安地揪着斗篷下摆，拒绝的话语到了嘴边却因为心不甘情不愿而结结巴巴。他大步走过去，用右手把不知所措的男孩一把捞起来，和艾德慕面对面，然后把咯咯笑着的侄子和他面红耳赤的小伙伴一起放到马背上坐好，翻身上马。

 

“爵士，这是不是…不太……”

 

“时不时来些不合规矩的冒险才有意思。”

 

培提尔还没放弃挣扎，也不知是谁往这个巴掌大的小脑瓜里灌输了那么多死板的礼节——布林登伸手揉乱了男孩柔软的黑发。满是惊讶的灰绿眼睛从凌乱的额发间愣愣地望着他，薄唇弯起的笑意带着些会心的狡黠。

 

“是，爵士。”

 

“别让艾德慕掉下去，坐稳了。”

 

那时候的培提尔比现在还要轻得多，拎起他简直就像拎起一只小猫崽一样容易。这几年至少长高了不少——看来奔流城的伙食还不错。不知不觉布林登已经走到了塔楼中部，从连接的廊桥处能够望见奔流不息的红叉河。河上吹来的夜风带着些许寒意，少年收紧了环在他脖子上的手臂往他怀里缩，因酒精而发烫的小脸蹭进布林登的颈间寻求更多的暖意。

 

得寸进尺的小鬼。布林登笑着叹了口气。

 

与彬彬有礼还带点羞涩的第一印象截然不同，他很快就发现这个来自五指半岛的男孩远比他家乡的石头海岸有趣得多。奔流城里有不少封臣以及近边小领主的孩子作为养子，但和公爵的两位千金以及艾德慕少爷年龄相仿的，似乎只有培提尔一个。他整日和他的侄子侄女们一起读书一起玩耍，作为大家最喜欢的聊天对象，布林登叔叔自然能从孩子们口中听到这个捣蛋鬼的各种事迹：听凯特琳说，被艾德慕惹怒的佛雷家小孩奚落培提尔出气，结果被他讲的鬼故事吓得尿床，而她问他那是个怎样的故事的时候——奔流城的大小姐说到这里时突然脸红埋头做起了针线活；听莱莎说他怂恿艾德慕一起咀嚼酸叶草假装吐血吓唬女孩们，在凯特琳恼羞成怒地推了他一把后顺势倒地装死，竟然又成功吓到了她们一次——看她眉飞色舞的样子布林登相信她是心甘情愿被骗；而艾德慕不止一回提起高庭的客人塔利伯爵到访的那次，姐弟三人软磨硬泡撒娇耍赖想要看看传说中的瓦雷利亚钢剑却被伯爵一个眼神吓得逃出会客厅，最后是培提尔以棋局的胜负为赌注——虽然只是平局——让他们得偿所愿见到了出鞘的“碎心”。

 

除开传言，布林登甚至亲眼目睹，或者说是参与过一次：他溜去地窖准备好心地帮哥哥点数藏酒，可能还顺便抹平一些零头，半路却遇上两个刚从厨房出来的小偷——艾德慕从小就是馋猫，但技艺不精大半时候会被女仆抓到，看他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子和口袋，培提尔在改善他伙食上的贡献可不仅仅是帮忙吃掉讨厌的蔬菜而已。在走廊转角撞到叔叔的时候这小子慌了神，竟然试着把口袋里的点心也都塞进嘴里销毁证据——培提尔阻止了他，并意味深长地朝着酒窖看了一眼。布林登连忙表示自己愿意被一块甜饼收买达成盟约，于是得到了苹果蛋糕和好多坚果饼干，还有左右脸颊上一边一个吻，分别是焦糖和薄荷的味道。

 

然而比起点心，最令他们热衷的到底还是剑与战斗的游戏。女孩们——他的侄女凯特琳会为了蜂蜜蛋糕放弃身材，以至于哥哥不得不派了个修女监督她禁止甜食，而男孩们一旦开始搭建城堡甚至会忘了吃饭。布林登小时候也会和哥哥一起玩，所以当艾德慕和培提尔在哥哥的书房门口用木头摆出塔楼的形状时，怀念让他停下了脚步。

 

“这是什么城？”

 

培提尔似乎没听到他的问题，心不在焉地摆弄着两块木头，视线却飘向书房里那扇能看到红叉河的大窗户所在的位置，专注得像是要数清红叉河对岸的树叶。艾德慕则从热火朝天的修筑工事中抬起头，向叔叔露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。

 

“当然是奔流城！”

 

“奔流城可得有河才行。”

 

“对！河！两条河！”艾德慕为这个主意激动得上蹿下跳，但那小小的肩膀很快沮丧地垮下来，“可是把书房门口弄得都是水的话，会被奥密德修士骂……”

 

“…怎么了？”

 

培提尔终于从眺望河流风光中回过神来，加入了他们的对话。听完艾德慕夹杂着关于奥密德修士打手心有多痛等等花边情报的描述后，站起身走向长廊的另一头，踮起脚凑在女仆耳边说了些什么，逗得她们笑得花枝乱颤——然后解下了缎带递给他。

 

“一条蓝，一条红，”他把缎带转交给艾德慕，“腾石河和红叉河。”

 

布林登看着侄子兴冲冲地接过来，趴在地上小心翼翼地把缎带摆出河流蜿蜒的形状，随即大声宣布“奔流城”的大功告成。

 

“干得漂亮，”布林登点点头，“你现在有一座城堡了，要用它做什么呢？”

 

“存好多好多吃的，当外面有坏人或者坏天气的时候，我的朋友，我的骑士，我的封臣和子民就都可以进来一起躲在里面！”

 

他说“封臣和子民”的时候发音还不甚标准，但这样的发言还真颇有点封君的派头。布林登不禁微笑，接着看向另一个男孩。

 

“这是个不错的主意，”培提尔淡淡地说，纤细的手指灵活地折叠着一枚小纸片，“但收容这么多人可不容易，食物，燃料，武装…如果每个进城的人都能交出一枚金龙就再好不过了。”

 

“我是奔流城公爵，”艾德慕叉着腰，“我宣布想进来的人就可以进来，不用花钱。”

 

“——父亲才是奔流城公爵。”

 

凯特琳的语气听上去颇有些不快。布林登抬起头，只见侄女正从书房里走出来。艾德慕立刻藏到了叔叔的腿后面。他有点怕自己的大姐姐——凯特琳对他比较严厉，这多半是艾德慕出生前哥哥把长女当做继承人来教育，而有了儿子后又让她挑起女主人担子的缘故。

 

但她毕竟只是个刚成年的孩子，布林登想。当凯特琳走出书房，看到男孩们的杰作时惊讶得捂着嘴说不出话。而培提尔把那艘纸折的小船——船帆是鱼的形状——轻轻放到缎带织成的红叉河上时，她几乎要哭出来了。

 

“艾德慕只是太思念霍斯特大人，”他温柔地说，“我们都同样希望他能早日归来。”

 

布林登能感觉到躲在自己身后的侄子揪住了这根救命稻草，朝着姐姐拼命点头，而凯特琳走过来，在两个男孩的脸颊上一人印了一个吻。他看到她别过头偷偷抹了把眼泪，匆匆行了个礼后提起裙子快步离开，转眼便消失在长廊尽头。艾德慕依然呆愣着，没能从责骂急转直上变成亲吻的意外中反应过来，而另一个也没好到哪里去——培提尔摩挲着被她吻过的地方，笑得像个傻瓜。

 

布林登在那个瞬间意识到，让培提尔•贝里席移不开视线的，从来就不是什么窗外的河面风景。

 

那些偷来的甜点和恶作剧，都是为了一个吻，一个微笑，甚至只是一点点注意的目光。

 

所以当他把少年送到房间的时候，大概猜到了能让这个时刻守住身为养子分寸的傻小子彻底崩溃借酒消愁的理由。这点他迟早会领悟——命运最热衷于背叛期待，但蜜酒，香料酒，葡萄酒从来不会。她们会带你逃进醉乡，然而一觉醒来睁开眼睛，眼前的世界依旧残酷。

 

“霍斯特大人……？”

 

布林登刚要转身，就听到身后有些怯生生的声音。

 

“是我错了，梅利斯特他说…我以为那是低度的甜葡萄酒，都是我的错，请您不要责怪其他人，不管别人说什么，佛雷家的两兄弟真的没有跳到桌子上——”

 

从这借口的完成度来看他清醒了不少，但也不一定，这小子扯起谎来和呼吸般自然。那副可怜兮兮的样子也是——他知道什么表情能惹来同情与怜爱，讨厌的玩弄人心的天才。

 

“我尝了一口，”布林登折回少年的床边，大大咧咧地一屁股坐下来，弹了下他的额头，“如果你连烈酒和甜葡萄酒的区别都辨别不出来，这对你还太早了，别浪费东西。”

 

“布林登叔……我是说，爵士。抱歉，”他有些不好意思地微笑，“谢谢您送我回来，要不是您出手相助，我可就有大麻烦了。”

 

“不客气。晚安了，小酒鬼。”

 

“……嗯，晚安。”

 

布林登抓抓头发，伸了个懒腰。这会儿女士们应该都回客房休息了，但夜晚才刚刚开始。虽然现在回去搞不好正巧赶上歌手自作聪明地为奔流城公爵完美解决纠纷的英明作首难听的即兴曲，也许在廊桥上再独饮一阵子吹吹风比较好——而就在他起身的时候，有什么东西勾住了。

 

布林登皱眉回头，看到少年纤细的手指拉住了自己的衣角。

 

此刻他看起来一定面色不善，连这个胆大包天的小子都紧张得吞了吞口水，坚持了没多久便放开了手。房间里没点蜡烛，窗缝里漏进来的月光让垂落在被单上的手腕显得更苍白了。

 

“…对不起。请别在意——我好像…您说的对，也许酒对我来说还太早了。”

 

他的眸子闪动着些顽皮的神色，嘴角也弯成一个完美的天真弧度。然而布林登毫不怀疑，只要他迈出那扇门，走下塔楼，眼前一脸若无其事的少年就会哭得撕心裂肺。这孩子绝望地想要他留下来——但他真的选错了对象，布林登•徒利的耿直人尽皆知，他是整个河间地最不适合安慰人的人了。

 

“她只把你当弟弟，”他听见自己说，“你从来就没有过机会。”

 

所以告白被拒绝只是早晚的事，没什么太大损失，你还来得及追求别的姑娘——这后半句被噎了回去。少年总是带着微笑的薄唇绷成一条线，大颗大颗的泪水扑簌簌往下掉，那双灰绿色眼睛里像是装满了全世界的委屈。布林登有些不知如何是好——他擅长活用地形设计包抄，巧妙布阵偷袭敌营，骑马挥剑游泳都是一等一的好手，却完全不知道怎么哄孩子，更何况还是被他弄哭的。

 

干脆打晕吧，他绝望地想，反正这小子喝醉了，他不会记得的。

 

“是我哪里不够好吗？”少年揪紧了被单，那一片基本上已经被泪水湿透，“我确实矮了点——可应该还会长高的呀。因为我在校场上输给梅利斯特家的混蛋？要不是梅利斯特大人在看台上还坐在霍斯特大人旁边，我要把这个骂我是布拉佛斯杂种的家伙按进马粪堆里！还是…还是她记恨我玩的某个小花招？可我做的一切都只是想逗她开心……”他的声音越来越小，几乎消失在压抑的哭腔里，“如果她只把我当弟弟……又为什么要吻我？”

 

布林登挑起一边眉毛——哥哥不会想知道这个的。也许远离杯中物对这孩子来说是个明智的主意，他喝醉了以后可真是——呃，感觉比平时更符合真实年龄得多。

 

“我也不懂，”他叹了口气，轻拍着少年的单薄的肩膀，对方的沉默鼓励了他，“大概是小女孩们的游戏吧，但游戏就只是游戏而已。而你…会不会再长高我不清楚，但我相信你已经给了你能给的一切。”

 

“…还不是一切。虽然我的‘一切’少得可怜，但还不是一切。”

 

“所以你这个傻瓜还想把这条小命搭上。我猜一个吻就让你上百次想象和她结婚的场景，男人就是有这么愚蠢。就像歌谣里每个女孩都是公主或美人，每个男孩都是王子或骑士——你给她戴上树叶编织的王冠，在她发间插上鲜花，可你想过歌谣结束之后的事情吗？奔流城属于她父亲，将来则属于艾德慕——你要带凯特去哪儿呢？”

 

少年吸了吸鼻子，咳出一声自嘲的苦笑，布林登意识到自己戳到了痛处——培提尔并不是不知道，他只是不愿意去想罢了。而长辈的存在意义之一，就是无情地戳破这种幻梦。

 

“看来你也明白，要娶霍斯特•徒利的女儿，你得有座大城堡才行。”

 

“……比如临冬城？”

 

布林登的手停下了。凯特琳的与布兰登•史塔克的婚约还是个尚在商榷阶段的秘密，甚至自己都只是偶然得知。为什么哥哥的养子会知道？

 

“我帮凯姆师傅整理信件，上面提到——”

 

“小心你看到的，年轻人。”

 

这一定就是他选择在这个时候孤注一掷表白心迹的理由了，若是定下婚约，追求凯特琳的希望会更加渺茫。不知他为此谋划了多久，平时却看不出任何端倪——要不是那些烈酒加上心碎把他搅得晕乎乎的，这小子甚至不会透露一个字。

 

还好他家是谷地的封臣，布林登心想，我可不觉得艾德慕那个单纯善良的笨蛋能压得住这只小狐狸。

 

“临冬城，”培提尔把脸埋在膝头咀嚼着这个词，像是要把它咬碎似的，“听着就寒冷又寂寥。”

 

“一座寒冷又寂寥，还有着千年历史的城堡。”还住着个有着千年历史的家族。但谁也无法选择出身，布林登决定还是不要提起这个让他更加难过了。

 

“我会有座城堡的，”少年蓦然抬头看着他，抹干泪痕，“不是五指半岛上那座海岩上的荒塔，而是有名字的城堡，维斯特洛最宏伟的城堡，有为它而写的歌谣，有传颂四方的故事…到时候，到时候……”

 

“二十年以后可能会吧，”这听上去不过是小孩子的梦话，但那斩钉截铁的语气让布林登莫名其妙地有几分信服，“但我老哥可等不了那么久。”

 

“霍斯特大人把他的宝贝女儿嫁给一个素昧平生的人，”培提尔轻声道，“一个不知道她喜欢的花和颜色，不知道她最爱的小马和歌谣，也许根本无法让她幸福的陌生人。”

 

“那是另一场游戏。”布林登喃喃道，“权力的游戏。凯特琳是霍斯特的女儿，同时也是坐拥河间地封臣的忠诚与军队的奔流城公爵的大小姐——这对你来说还为时尚早。”

 

“…那您呢？”

 

“我？”布林登失笑，“我无心成为玩家，也不甘做棋子。我的胜负在战场而非婚床，老哥永远不可能成功地让我为了娶一座城堡或一纸盟书去睡我不喜欢的女人。”

 

他发现自己说得有些太多了，但这没什么，他当着霍斯特公爵的面也说了同样的话，哥哥气得发抖，布林登毫不怀疑再拒婚一次哥哥就会要他滚出家门。而这个少年又能听懂多少呢？早就过了好孩子该睡觉的时间，他可能早在夸下海口要得到维斯特洛最大的城堡——没记错的话应该是赫伦堡——之后就迷糊起来了。这些话语在明日宿醉的头痛中就会散落成碎片。

 

布林登掏出酒壶灌了一大口，抹抹嘴顺手递出来。

 

“再来一点？”

 

培提尔摇摇头，眼神因倦意和酒劲而茫然失焦，怔怔地望着他。

 

“怎么？”

 

“……能…给我个晚安吻吗？”

 

他很擅长让人无法拒绝。何况这孩子只有十四五岁，没谁能忍心看着他不知拿空落落的孤独感如何是好。

 

布林登叹了口气，投降似地在他额头上草草亲了一口。少年却很满足地露出了羞涩中带着点得意的甜蜜笑容。

 

“快睡吧，在历史课上犯困你会被凯姆师傅罚抄《四王志》——别问我怎么知道的。”

 

“晚安，布林登叔叔。”

 

“晚安，培提尔。”

 

 

 

“……晚安，凯特。”

 

布林登恍惚觉得关上房门前听到了侄女的名字，但没太在意。可能失恋的悲伤加上烈性麦酒，足够让一个比青草还嫩的毛头小子阖眼前把大叔的背影错认成心上人——但楼梯拐角露出的睡衣裙角和半截枣红色麻花辫绝对不是他眼花了。

 

“出来吧，抓到你了。”

 

随着小脚在石质地面上跑动的声音，裙角消失了一瞬，但很快又再次出现。

 

是莱莎。幸好是莱莎。如果凯特琳出现在这里，布林登反而不知道该怎么办了——如果忍不住鼓励他们为了真爱出逃，肯定会被哥哥杀掉——但说实在的，莱莎也不该出现。

 

“我…我睡不着……”他的小侄女扭捏地绞着手，望着地面，“还有点担心……”

 

“我去给学士留张字条，让凯姆师傅明早帮忙准备点醒酒和头疼的药——你可怜的朋友起床时会难受得想死，但他会没事的。”布林登弯起手指刮刮她的小鼻子，“而你，乖乖回去睡觉。”

 

莱莎似乎不太喜欢这个安排，但还是点点头，听话地朝着自己卧室的方向走去。而布林登抹了把脸，看着女孩消失不见。

 

我的侄儿和侄女们会成为公爵和公爵夫人，走下楼梯时他想道。而培提尔•贝里席会忘记凯特琳•徒利，娶一个门当户对，温柔可爱的姑娘，生一堆有着灰绿色眼睛的淘气孩子。

 

布林登推开大厅的门，允许自己回到欢声笑语与宴乐之中，

 

 

TBC

 

*首发SY，放这里归个档……万一有人看呢（笑中带泪

*没错，一开始是打算正剧向的。但我实在猜不到指叔下的一盘什么大棋，所以估计最终还是剧中走向，也就是权利的游戏，从入门到GG（喂


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 凯姆学士

 

柔和细雨给古堡披上了一层轻纱，森林与河流也都笼罩在尚未消散的晨雾之中。

 

凯姆学士小心地从一个个封筒中取出信纸以免沾上水珠，顺手从亚麻布袋子里掏出一大把玉米，奖励在这潮湿的天气里长途跋涉有些没精打采的信鸦们。它们有些来自旧镇，有些来自临冬城，还有些河间地的领主老爷们。

 

他拆开最后一个封筒，却并没有看到艾林家族的新月与猎鹰。

 

老学士叹了口气，拾起信件与火把走下鸦巢所在的塔楼，陪伴他的只有自己的脚步声与颈链上的金属间碰撞的声音。

 

清晨的空气又湿又凉，更使得垂在胸前的颈链冰冷又沉重。霍斯特老爷又要失望了。奔流城的二小姐莱莎离家嫁为鹰巢城夫人已有数年，她寄回来的信逐年减少，几乎已是杳无音讯。那么要面子的霍斯特老爷甚至暗示学士在与弟弟布林登——已从本家自立门户，与莱莎共赴鹰巢城并担任血门骑士的“黑鱼”布林登爵士的通信中旁敲侧击。可信鸦却从没带回过什么好消息。“她很孤单“，甚至更糟糕的，“她又失去一个孩子”。

 

现在莱莎已身在君临，连布林登爵士也无法得知她的近况了。她可敬的丈夫——鹰巢城公爵与国王之手琼恩•艾林倒是不时来信，提及的却大都是关于谷物收成与税赋的公务，没有只言片语以抚慰霍斯特老爷的思念之情。

 

路过廊桥时，老学士朝他领主的房间所在的方向望了一眼。雨雾模糊了视线，但足以判断没有灯火亮起，整个奔流城还沉在梦境之中。

 

他推开书房的门，笨拙地绕过几摞书走到桌边，从干涸的蜡滴中取下烧剩的残烛换上新的。方才点起的炉火燃得正旺，屋子里暖融融的，抚慰着因湿气有些酸痛的肌肉和关节。

 

凯姆习惯于天亮前就起床，在宁静中沉下心来阅读老旧的书籍，但今天，往事像风湿痛一样缠着他不放。莱莎从小就有些固执——哪个徒利不是如此呢——而且似乎依然认为父亲在生自己的气，便躲得远远的不发一言，就像她还是个小女孩时害怕霍斯特大人惩罚一样。但和争吵中扯坏姐姐做的刺绣手绢，因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事弄哭弟弟后被打手板不同，未出阁的贵族小姐把处子之身给了身份低微的毛头小子，还怀上他的种——为此莱莎得到的教训不但刻骨铭心，而且鲜血淋漓。接着她得到艾林家的蓝白披肩，来掩盖这不名誉的过失。

 

老学士给自己倒了杯欧亚甘草醋，然后拆开封蜡，借着眯起眼睛烛光读信。他的眼睛越来越不好了，近两年记忆力也略有些减退，而手上这封来自旧镇学城的信，正是回应他去信中关于增派年轻学士作为自己的助手来奔流城服务的请求。韦曼，克里森，安德鲁——候选人名单不长，而且枢机会在信中表示三个月内他就能见到自己的助手。这个好消息一扫坏天气带来的阴霾，凯姆连忙提起羽毛笔写了封表示感谢的回复，接着拆开了剩下的信：今年作为税赋的谷物与牲畜已随车队平安到达王都君临，海疆城的杰森伯爵再次喜得一子命名为崔派克，以及——

 

最后一封信上印的不是家族纹章，而是谷地的地方官员，海鸥镇税务官的公印。

 

凯姆吸了吸鼻子，看着已经封好的回复，确认这个早晨已经无事可做，可以处理一些私务。

 

舒展开来的纸张带着一股有些辛辣却又令人心旷神怡的气息——这味道来自收在封筒底部油纸叠成的小包，内容物淡金的色泽与形状都完全符合他前些日子在文献中读到的那种产自盛夏群岛东部，对风湿病有奇效的药草。

 

这孩子总是想得那么周到。他不过是在上一封信中随着其他关于药草的心得无意中提起这个小小的新发现，培提尔•贝里席便将实物随回信附上。而纤细花体字的内容与平时他们之间那算不上频繁的交流无异，无非是礼貌问候并提出些财务，历史，有时还有天文与气象相关的问题并谦恭地请求指点。

 

凯姆并不反感这个，甚至隐隐有些期待。当年老学士还只是个刚刚离开黑色玻璃蜡烛房间不久的新人便被派往奔流城，虽以优秀的能力出色地履行着职责，却因而无缘于学城执教引导后辈，他心中一直对此感到遗憾。奔流城的少爷和小姐不能说不是好学生，但很明显对书本的兴趣比不过对茶点，刺绣或围观校场比武的热爱。

 

凯姆有种奇妙的错觉，好像抬起头就能回到那些阴沉的午后，他就坐在这张桌子后面，眼前是那几张昏昏欲睡的小脸。谁能要求他们这个年纪的孩子整个上午乖乖坐在椅子上呢？又不是每一次都有英雄传奇或凄美恋情可供阅读。他们可能会被《公主与王后》或《游侠王子》这样的名字引起兴趣，但才刚讲到绿党与黑党如何与拉拢各大家族缔结盟约全力避免内战时，艾德慕少爷便打起了哈欠。

 

是了，就是那一天，早餐时韦恩总管耐不住孩子们的纠缠，向他们透露了布雷肯大人和布莱伍德大人的来访与盛大晚宴的消息，凯特琳早已被公爵叫去书房，莱莎则为自己不能和姐姐一起接待客人而生闷气，培提尔咬着羽毛笔不知在想些什么出神，学士怀疑是不是自己昨晚叫他帮忙整理书信导致这孩子有点睡眠不足，而艾德慕——迷迷糊糊了好半天的艾德慕再一次磕到桌子时，终于说出了自己的心声。

 

“凯姆师傅，”他愁眉苦脸地把小脑袋埋进面前的羊皮纸磨蹭，“这些只要您知道不就好了吗？我是说，您可是我们的学士啊？”

 

“等您成为奔流城公爵的时候，艾德慕少爷，我很可能已经蒙诸神宠召。”

 

“那只要小指头学会就好，”艾德慕不依不饶，“他可以成为我的学士。”

 

很难对小男孩解释为何这话对有着封地继承权的另一个男孩——不，应该算是少年了——有些失礼，凯姆正犹豫着怎么开口，培提尔就带着无懈可击的微笑做出了回应。

 

“我的荣幸，艾德慕‘公爵大人’，不过那时候你就不得不称我为‘培提尔师傅’了。”

 

凯姆望着那双闪着锐利光芒的灰绿色眸子。看到有才华的年轻人有意愿踏入知识的圣殿总是好的，哪怕这个年轻人更像是在不动声色地赌气，而不是诚心诚意追求真理。

 

“——不行，”反而是莱莎尖声抗议，差点打翻了墨水瓶，“他绝对不能成为学士…！”

 

她像是意识到了自己的失态，语尾消失在模糊不清的嘟囔里。学士不能保有自己的姓氏，不能享受欢爱更不能结婚生子，不能在学城外谈论属于黑暗的知识，不能——不能做很多事，凯姆很疑惑是哪一个让奔流城的二小姐如此难以接受。

 

他能确定的只有培提尔•贝里席远比历史课更受徒利姐弟的喜爱，而前来告知河边将会有一场赛跑的斯莫伍德家的年轻人则掐灭了知晓答案的希望，凯姆在哀求的目光中叹息着合上书本，目送领主的孩子们连蹦带跳地跑出书房。当他转过头却看见黑发少年踮起小脚趴在自己的桌子上翻动书页时，不由得挑起了眉毛。

 

相较于比武，培提尔对书本更感兴趣这件事其实并不令人意外。第一次走进学士的房间时这孩子便像只小鸟般好奇地东张西望，兴致盎然地看着凌乱的书籍、大批卷轴、羊皮纸和皮革典籍而不是老师傅的光头。和他比起来其他许多男孩肩膀上长的简直是芜菁而不是脑袋，但他们却能在校场上轻易地把木剑从他细瘦的手腕中打下来。

 

“培提尔，你不一起去吗？”

 

“我更想知道后来发生了什么，”被唤到名字的少年头都没回，专注地盯着书上的文字，“公主赢得了谷地、北方人、海怪还有狭海的支持，狮子和首相的家族加入了绿党一边，其他家族呢？从地理位置来说河间地和王领的意见至关重要。”

 

“王领、河湾地和河间地的诸侯分裂成了两派。”

 

“而高亭和多恩保持中立，”培提尔眯起眼睛望向墙上的地图，“但风息堡？”

 

“国王的弟弟在那里杀死了女王的次子，就在他未能达成盟约骑着龙返回龙石岛的途中。而作为报复，黑党派出刺客杀死了国王的儿子。然后便是战争，黑党靠着舰队和龙封锁了绿党盘踞的君临，而他们进一步的反击导致了卡盖尔兄弟各为其主刀剑相向并同归于尽的悲剧。”

 

“这个故事我听过太多遍了，”少年点点头，“但无论老奶妈讲多少次，莱莎和凯特都会流泪，艾德慕也常常红了眼圈。也许您应该从这一段开始讲起，再简单铺垫些前面的内容——艾德慕最爱关于战争的故事，大家都喜欢骑士，更没人会对龙不感兴趣。”

 

“你看起来就不怎么感兴趣。”

 

“我确实有点好奇伊蒙德王子是怎么把半空中的龙打下来，铁箭，长矛，也许是另一条龙，”他的指尖在字里行间游走，“但书上没写，而且龙已经死光了——我们能接着往下读吗？”

 

“明天我们可以和大家一起往下读，”凯姆把他从书桌上扒下来，无视培提尔懊恼的小声抗议把他往书房外推，“留点悬念才有意思，而现在——你可以去河边，加入他们，虽然这所谓的赛跑只是场由校场延伸出来的意气之争，我相信你会发现一些乐趣。”

 

“派柏家的高个子说有机会就把我丢进河里，就像昨天对马房小弟那样，”培提尔仰头眨巴着灰绿色的眼睛，扯着学士宽松灰袍的长袖子看着他，“靠近水边的话我会淹死的。”

 

“贝里席家的封地在海边上，”凯姆像是突然发现了整理右手边那摞硬皮书的重要性一般，移开目光避免对视，“我想你游起泳来比你编理由要更高明。”

 

“在浅滩上捡贝壳是一回事，被大五六岁的男孩子往急流里推就是另一回事了。”

 

“派柏家的好小伙已经是个侍从了，他为什么要这么做？”

 

他成功地引起了我的注意。凯姆在内心叹气，这小子总能达到目的。

 

“腾石河对面镇上的姑娘都说他全身长满水痘没人愿意陪他过夜，而他觉得这事和我有关。”

 

“而事实上呢？”

 

“我只是友善地提醒了她们中的几个，可以‘稍微惩罚’一下不足数交钱的讨厌客人。”

 

他竟然承认了。凯姆想，他太清楚引起我的好奇心比装可怜要更加有效。

 

“看起来似乎她们中有人说漏了嘴。”

 

“我就知道她们糟糕的演技不会只体现在一个方面，还明白了哪几位漂亮姐姐的营养都用在了胸上，”少年满不在乎地耸耸肩，看着架子上那一排排瓶瓶罐罐，“但这不重要，他没有任何证据，只是找到不到罪魁祸首乱找人出气。等到让斯莫伍德比派柏更受欢迎的计划初见成效，他就会忘记希望我和红叉河产生超出必要的亲密接触这事儿，转而寻求我的帮助了。”

 

“你的帮助？”凯姆诧异地问，“什么帮助？”

 

“就像您说的，”培提尔挑起一边眉毛狡黠地笑起来，“留点悬念才有意思。”

 

“好吧，”凯姆扬起下巴。他讨价还价未免太过熟练了，“我需要借给你哪本书才能知道你的整个邪恶计划？”

 

“《远东毒物学图鉴》就挺不错。”

 

“我就知道，但那是学城列为禁书的读物。你会得到…《维斯特洛的常见草药与疗效》和《财务会计初探》，” 凯姆随手抽出两本硬皮书塞到他怀里，“以及午餐前不受打扰的阅读时间。”

 

“我不该暴露真正的目的，”少年装出失望的口气，“依然非常感谢您的慷慨，凯姆师傅。”

 

他的小把戏没能得逞，但凯姆也未能如愿以偿，因为这个机灵鬼表示要立刻使用“午餐前不受打扰的阅读时间”。他依然看起来心事重重，而且并不像是因为书本内容对半大孩子来说有些艰涩难懂。而在培提尔蜷在角落里沉默地读着那本《财务会计初探》时学士则专注于回复信件，直到托马•斯莫伍德以微弱优势赢得跑步比赛冠军时引发的欢呼打破宁静。凯姆注意到那嬉闹声中混杂着不体面的尖声高笑——河对面的姑娘们也不知从何处得到比赛的消息并加入到了观众之中。午餐时派柏闷闷不乐地戳着他的那份猪腿肉，而培提尔在递给这位输家胡椒罐时朝着凯姆眨了眨眼。于是餐后略加休息他们又有了一场游泳比赛——非常适合出身红叉河边红粉城的派柏展现自己远超对手的实力以及精壮健康的身躯，让之前的一切流言蜚语都成为嫉妒者的恶意中伤，然后成为爱慕虚荣的姑娘们争抢着投怀送抱的对象。

 

而现在，老学士用来自谷地的礼物给自己泡了一杯药草茶，摇晃着手中的羽毛笔，在明亮的烛光下反复斟酌着信中关于气象预测的棘手问题该如何解答，那些为了吸引女孩目光争风吃醋的傻小子们早已经当上骑士，不久便会是一方领主，海鸥镇税务官培提尔•贝里席的财务会计知识几乎已经有资格打一环黄金颈链。凯姆甚至能毫不费力地想象出那个瘦小的年轻人抱着大卷羊皮纸灵巧地穿梭在学城迷宫般的书架间的样子——而对只拥有贫瘠封地的小领主的儿子来说，学士的确是个不错的选择。培提尔不像活泼好动的艾德慕那么讨教头喜欢，也因为总依依不饶地问些“如果两位士兵都强大高洁诚心祈祷，那诸神如何选择保佑谁”之类的问题惹怒修女，却也确实聪明勤奋，是个钻研知识的好苗子，而学城能让他的机灵成长为睿智而非狡猾，甚至培养出效忠与服从的美德——但每个男孩曾经都只想当骑士。

 

凯姆相信总有一天，艾德慕少爷会穿上锃亮的盔甲，盾牌上雕着银色鳟鱼。但可惜的是，这并不是一条适合所有人的路。多年过去他依然清晰地记得，当他和整个奔流城——还有临冬城的一部分人——一起知道公爵的那个不太起眼的养子对奔流城大小姐心怀恋慕的那一天，是布林登爵士推开窃窃私语的人群，从被染红了大半的临水阶梯上把奄奄一息的少年抱起来。伤口深可见骨，感染更是带来持续的高烧，敷上药草后学士能做的也只有祈祷。那场惨烈决斗的战败者昏迷了整整三天后才清醒过来——他们的对话好像就发生在昨晚一样。

 

“……我还活着，”他的病人虚弱地呢喃，毫不掩饰失望，“…连诸神都厌弃我。”

 

“人们说‘蒙诸神宠召’只是出于礼节，孩子，”凯姆换了块湿布搁在他滚烫的额头上，伤病的折磨让那瘦削的小脸更加憔悴枯槁了，“谁都想去修士口中那片无忧无虑的乐土，但没人想死。”

 

“书上说在自由贸易城邦，有些人认为死亡是神的恩赐，”少年轻声道，疼痛使得他说每一个字都有些费力，“死亡能够终止渴望，同时也终结痛苦。”

 

“那是异教徒的妄语，”凯姆捣着新鲜的草药，递给他一杯清水，“圣母保佑你活了下来。”

 

“您高超的医术让我活了下来，而保佑我的是凯特，”培提尔讽刺地牵起嘴角，“是她…一定是她让史塔克在决斗中手下留情。没错——我配不上她，贫穷，低人一等，甚至配不上为她而死——而因为那所谓的家族，荣誉，责任，她不会再见我了，甚至不会和我道别。”

 

“莱莎一直很担心，”凯姆试着转移话题，“艾德慕也来探望过你，但那时候你还昏迷中，也许他傍晚时分还会——”

 

“——请别告诉他我醒了，”培提尔哀求他，“我不想看见布兰登•史塔克的助手。”

 

“……如果你需要什么，尽管告诉我，” 史塔克差点要了这孩子的命，但凯特琳伤他更深，学士能想到的安慰话语都苍白无力，“我会想办法。”

 

“《远东毒物学图鉴》上任何东西，您知道它们的名字。”

 

“…培提尔。”

 

“抱歉，凯姆师傅，”学士责怪的目光让少年露出些许顽皮的神色，但凯姆觉得他并不是在开玩笑，“罂粟花奶就好。”

 

那之后的一个星期他依旧下不了床，清醒的时间远没有昏睡时多，但姑且有力气坐起来翻动书页，所以进入房间的凯姆经常被皮革封面的大部头遮到看不见他的病人。莱莎也自告奋勇地参与看护，因此学士不得不把那些禁书锁起来并把钥匙藏好——他毫不怀疑奔流城的二小姐会为了她的朋友铤而走险。凯特琳一次也没有来过，艾德慕吃了好几次闭门羹依然没放弃却也没得到原谅。在又一次哄走少主后，凯姆推开门，问候捧着书的少年。

 

“你在读什么？”

 

“……权力的游戏。”

 

培提尔轻轻合上书，抬头看着他。学士瞥了一眼封皮上的烫金标题——他向孩子们解释过这抄本有多贵重，但看起来莱莎根本不在乎。

 

“有收获吗？”

 

“人们总是倾心于错误的人，”少年垂下眼睫，“爱只是个脆弱不堪的幻象，却能带来切切实实的死亡，不被祝福的孩子，背叛，使得整个王国血流成河的战争。”

 

“这可不是《四王志》留给后人最好的训诫。”

 

“但我觉得我知道他们在想什么——就像心中的一块从没意识到的空缺被温柔地填满，然后她走了，留下你徒劳地用能抓到的所有东西去重新愈合那道深不见底的裂痕，用另一个女孩，用佳酿与宴乐，或者用血与火。”

 

这个傻瓜很可能因为冲动之举被赶回家，凯姆想，而他却完全不后悔，甚至不愿装作后悔。

 

“你还年轻，”失恋能让任何人变成诗人。学士把他手里的书收起，递过一剂草药汁替代，“时间将抚平所有伤口。”

 

“——只会有凯特。她对史塔克来说不过是位初次见面的美丽小姐，对我来说则是一切…但没人在乎我怎么想。” 少年把煎药一饮而尽，话语里渗出的苦涩并不是草药的缘故，“当你不再年轻的时候，命运就会仁慈一些了吗？”

 

“不会。”凯姆摇摇头，往他手里塞了杯罂粟花奶，“但赌咒可能会让你舒服一点。”

 

“我不相信诸神，”培提尔挑了挑眉，似乎很喜欢这个略有些离经叛道的建议，“与其期待史塔克被异鬼抓去，把希望寄托于疯王——我是说，伊里斯陛下——还更现实一点。”

 

这未免也太现实了。凯姆不认为怂恿自己的学生想象领主未来女婿罹难是个好主意，可他还是听见自己忍不住好奇而发问。

 

“何以见得？”

 

“凯特早就成年了，”培提尔小口喝着加了蜂蜜的安眠饮品，“大贵族间的联姻甚至可以靠婴儿结起，史塔克却现在才提亲，北方人总不会平白无故……却又如此迫切地需要河间地徒利家的友谊与军队。赫伦堡…比武大会上龙王子把花冠给了史塔克的妹妹…带我们去看热闹的布林登叔、咳、爵士提到那位小姐早有婚约，而王子也有自己的妻子……”

 

学士在他迷迷糊糊握不住杯子前把它接过来，搁在床头的地图册边上。

 

“风暴的预兆，”半阖的灰绿眸子中带着些让人辨不清是茫然还是冷淡的笑意，“…也可能我就是嫉妒，诅咒所有人都遭遇不幸，然后和我一样心碎难过。”

 

突然降临的黑暗把凯姆从漫长的回忆中惊醒。书桌上的蜡烛甚至炉火都已经燃尽熄灭，而微弱的晨光尚不足以照亮四周。他连忙换上新的蜡烛，再次添柴点起壁炉，却依然觉得寒冷刺骨。

 

那之后霍斯特公爵没做过多解释就把那个不受欢迎的养子送回了出身地，而不为少年所相信的诸神做出了回应——布兰登•史塔克为了妹妹死在君临，凯特琳等来了另一位新郎。而直到艾德•史塔克为她披上神圣的披风之并带去北方，渡鸦从五指半岛带来一封又一封肝肠寸断的信，它们从未拆开就被撕成碎片，燃成灰烬，在奔流不息的河水中飘散凋零。

 

 

 

老学士有种奇妙的感觉，那个被塞进轿子扔回海岩与荒塔的少年，和会为了讨心上人高兴吃掉她做的泥巴饼，或为她与年长许多的骑士决斗的少年已经不再是同一个人。凯姆不知道培提尔最终选择了用什么缝起那颗残破不堪的心，他曾经在信中循循善诱试着提议让对真理的渴望担此重任，而行文恭谨的回信却来自海鸥镇而非学城——艾德慕少爷得考虑接受别的学士了。

 

“…凯姆师傅？”

 

“早上好，莱格爵士。”

 

“抱歉打扰您了，”不知何时出现在他书房门口的骑士略略欠身，“艾德慕少爷说要跟去打猎，为公爵大人的餐桌献上几只野兔。霍斯特大人还没有醒来，我认为需要问问您的意见……”

 

“他的骑术如何了？”

 

“格瑞尔教头认为还有待提高。”

 

“请别让他单独骑马或离开队伍，但别说是因为这个，”老学士点点头，“即使什么也没猎到，也请告诉他公爵大人会为他的勇气与善良感到欣慰。”

 

目送侍卫队长离去的背影，老学士轻抚着税务官的封蜡，想到自己刚才的反应，不禁失笑。不知不觉中，他们都长大了。比起将来侍奉自己的会是哪位学士，刚刚正式成为侍从的艾德慕少爷更在意骑马打猎以及如何更加有力地挥剑。他的姐姐凯特琳怀上了第二个孩子，那个能嗅出风暴预兆的培提尔为了学习投资贸易船只关心起真正的风暴预兆，而莱莎——他只能祈祷没有消息就是好消息。

 

凯姆师傅坐在壁炉边捧起没看完的书，由衷地希望他曾经的学生们此生每个日子也都如同这个夏日清晨般平静安宁。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter03 布拉佛斯的商人

船板砰地一声砸在岸上，晒成古铜色的码头工人走上去，熟练地将橡木桶和一箱箱的橘子和血橙从一艘大肚子平底船上卸下来。船长挺着个大肚子，捋着自己染成绿色的胡须靠在酒桶上，与买家讨价还价时的样子颇有些趾高气昂。

“咱这可是青亭岛的上等货，风暴已经持续了半个月，你等不到更好的价格——”

“——别开玩笑，你当我傻，还是说你这些破桶里装的是融化的金子？”

他的嗓门实在太大，连坐在两个泊位之外啃着苹果的潘丘•阿曼都听得一清二楚。和这个可能来自泰洛斯的胖子不同，潘丘等了一个上午，他的船却依然未能得到卸货许可。所以当一群海鸥飞过，其中一只拉了泡屎在船长缀满精细密尔蕾丝的长袍上时，他很难不幸灾乐祸地笑出来。

这些数量惊人的鸟儿才是港口真正的统治者——连这个地方都是以海鸥命名的——它们的嘶鸣与商人和水手的交谈，海岸边鱼贩的叫卖，酒馆门口妓女揽客的娇声呼唤以及相互追逐的孩童的稚嫩笑声混成一片嘈杂，为码头平添了不少生机与活力。

这些热闹都与潘丘无关。穿越风暴的颠簸旅程害他严重晕船，哪怕已经踏上陆地好一阵子，依然感觉脚底虚浮，人声鼎沸让他头痛，陈杂的气味让他想吐，还要费神打发走乞丐，小偷和兜售各种古怪玩意儿的挑夫商贩以保护可怜的钱包。在礼貌地拒绝一个自称女巫的老妇人所谓能保佑一帆风顺的幸运符却被骂骂咧咧地诅咒葬身鱼腹后，他的愁眉苦脸吸引了几个水手的注意。

那是一群快活的年轻人，有的来自维斯特洛的其他港口，也有人讲起通用语来和潘丘一样有着奇妙的口音。他们为不同的船只干活儿，在卸货完成前不能扑向酒馆，赌场或是温柔乡，便在岸边四处游荡，聚在一起靠聊天打发时间。一个穿着艳红羽披风的小伙子笑嘻嘻地递来一个苹果邀请潘丘加入，他满怀感激地收下，却对他们夹杂着胡言秽语的打趣有些心不在焉，沉默地望着海风吹过一排排高耸的桅杆和白帆。

“这位朋友，”魁尔斯的少年水手语带关切，声音轻柔，“您似乎有些烦心事啊。”

“我的船比那艘旧镇的宽帆船，还有远处那艘鬼知道哪儿来的划桨船来得早得多，”潘丘叹了口气，指了指码头上收拾工具的绳匠与补帆工，“你看，他们都要起航出发了，我却还在这儿，怕是等晚潮过了都没法卸货。”

“刚干这行吧？你忘了给码头边上晃悠的那些自以为是的官老爷们塞点好处，”另一个矮矮的水手灌了一口香料酒，粗声粗气地骂道，“这帮狗杂种就吃这套。”

“我给了他们想要的，”潘丘吞了吞口水，他确实刚干这行，但不需要让所有陌生人都知道，“但他们说，管事儿的大人认为我的货单需要‘更加仔细的斟酌’。”

“多半是钱给少了。”一个金发的里斯人嚼着炸鱼嗤笑。

“比卖假货的骗子还会坑人，”黑皮肤的盛夏群岛小伙子眯起眼睛对着光把玩着新买的玛瑙饰品，“但他们很少这么拐弯抹角，也许你需要和大人物们谈谈啰。”

“听人说艾林大人喜爱美酒，”潘丘喃喃道，“我准备了一些，但还是希望用不上才好。”

“海鸥镇总督？天啊，兄弟，你在想什么呐！”一个年长些的水手叫起来，激动地挥舞着一根蜂蜜烤肉串，“总督怎么可能会为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事出面——除非你的运货单上写了什么了不得的东西——你老家布拉佛斯的交际花？”

“不，”他的话让水手们大笑起来，潘丘连忙否认，“只…只是些丝绸和——”

“而且你选错了该贿赂的人，”还没等潘丘说完，他身边胖水手抓住同伴手中那肉串偷咬了一口，咧嘴笑道，“比起酒，这里的税务官大人更喜欢珍馐美味。只要你不在乎从哪儿弄来的，码头市场的老皮特能帮你搞到新鲜的白樱桃，天鹅肉肠，甚至帝王蟹！”

“——税务官？”

“有个混蛋负责同时管理税务和海关，”胖子意犹未尽地舔着指尖的油，“自从去年他上任执掌港口之后，每艘来海鸥镇做买卖，甚至路过停靠的船都他妈的要交更多的税。”

“但港口的秩序比以前不知好了多少倍，再也没有海盗了，”魁尔斯的少年柔声道，“码头铺了整齐漂亮的沥青，建起了结实宽敞的仓库，运货方便了许多——我们的‘微笑女郎号’以前都从南边沿着多恩海岸向北直到白港，自那以来就开始在这儿谈最大笔的生意。”

“我们船长说他是个古怪的老头子，”里斯人也耐不住插话，“挑船的眼光比真正的老水手还准，却也会故意买下那些外表无比光鲜却抵不过风浪的垃圾，有时还从钱币贩子那里收一些战争中的国家变成破铜烂铁的货币然后雇船不知送到什么地方去，或是订一堆印着怪里怪气图案的成套银器从自由贸易城邦运过来——那玩意好像叫家徽？”

“老子没读过书，不懂这些鬼把戏，”胖水手揉了揉自己的圆肚子，“老话说得好，贪食的人必定贪婪，我敢打赌，税务官大人靠着放贷和各种聪明的小花样赚得盆满钵满。”

“我觉得这位布拉佛斯兄弟不如绕过五指半岛去白港更好，只是要小心三姐妹群岛的暗潮。”年长水手捻着小胡子，“可惜没带香料，藏红花、乳香和胡椒对他们来说可是稀罕玩意儿，但也能用丝绸跟北方人换些上好毛皮，这在君临的太太们那儿紧俏着呢——”

潘丘在热心的水手们七嘴八舌时耐心地倾听，有些后悔自己当年讨厌卡里恩老博士的咳嗽所以会计课都没太认真，不然还可以炫耀一番，让这些粗汉刮目相看——他只打了两环颈链便因耐不住寂寞放弃学业，因为常在蜜酒河畔的酒馆里和水手谈天说地便天真地生出了扬帆冒险的念头，倾家荡产买下船只和货物后第一次出航，却不幸地在邂逅歌谣中的海鸥镇美少女前，先撞上了可怕的风暴和老奸巨猾的海关官员。

“——布拉佛斯的阿曼在哪？”

就在他绝望地揪紧了自己的头发时，远远听到有人用标准的通用语朗声呼唤：“谁是潘丘•阿曼？”

“…是我。” 被唤到名字的青年连忙理了理被蹂躏的棕色卷发，蹭地站了起来。

他的声音有些颤抖。水手们吹着口哨一哄而散，其中有几个偷偷地朝来人比划着手势，潘丘不懂但能够猜到这颇具侮辱性，还有几个拍了拍潘丘的肩膀，不知是表达鼓励还是同情。

“跟我来一趟，”侍卫模样的人面无表情，“贝里席大人要见你。”

他硬着头皮跟上穿着铠腰配长剑的男人，走过港口近旁有艺人表演杂技和戏法的喧闹市场，走过弥漫着令人垂涎的食物香气的摊贩，走过中心地带鳞次栉比的临街店铺，每一间都摆满琳琅满目的货品——那成捆的熊皮，虎皮，漂染成白色的狼皮；用珍珠串起的长裙与色彩丰富的鲜艳斗篷；熠熠生辉的翡翠琥珀饰品让潘丘忍不住想要驻足观看，但引路的侍卫丝毫没有停下的意思。

好吧，他可不是没见过世面的乡下人，何况旧镇比这儿还要繁华得多。但有一家自己的商铺该有多棒啊，步履匆匆也并不妨碍潘丘在想象中把那些正和客人讨价还价的店主换上自己的脸，或是假装那些装在银匣子里的黑紫晶是自己经历千辛万苦得来。

他们沿着宽阔的大路前进，踏上铺着平整石阶的坡道，直到把香料芬芳以及熙攘人群的汗臭都甩在身后，只剩下带着些咸味的海风。这一带似乎是商贾巨富聚居的地方，豪华宅邸掩在雪白围墙与苍翠林木之间。

周遭的宁静反而让潘丘感到莫名地不自在，他做好了将要和胡搅蛮缠的小官吏或是见钱眼开的市侩奸商打交道的准备，得罪的却好像是一位德高望重的贵族老爷——驶进螃蟹湾时看到的那些用来吊死走私犯的绞刑架不合时宜地跃进脑海，挥之不去。

等到潘丘从淹没心绪的不安中探出头时，侍卫已经离开，他正独自坐在一间飘荡着熟悉的旧书和墨水气味，点着淡淡熏香的整洁房间里。从身后的露台望去，蓝天白云下的整个城镇与碧波荡漾的螃蟹湾一览无余。这令人心旷神怡的风景略微平息了他的紧张，打量起房间里精美雅致的陈设来。地上铺的不是灯芯草而是色调沉静的密尔地毯，红松制成的书架堆满卷宗，金线描花的大橡木桌上摆着皮革书籍，墨水和羽毛笔，还有一篮子石榴和脆梨——那个胖水手说得没错，这位老爷很会享受，而地方文官的俸禄远不足以支付。

他开始后悔没抓紧时间弄点帝王蟹了。

厚重的木门被推开，潘丘吓了一跳，连忙站起来。然而迈进房间的不是什么精神矍铄的长者也不是胖老爷，恰恰相反，是个低头翻弄着羊皮纸的纤瘦年轻人。

不过是个侍从，潘丘松了一口气，有些忐忑地问道。

“请问…贝里席大人还在忙吗？”

“…是啊，”侍从抬起头，眨眨灰绿色的眼睛，对他展露了一个亲切的笑容，“大人今早听说他投资的船在风暴里沉了两艘——而且不是该沉的那些，不太高兴呢。”

这对商人来说简直是晴天霹雳，他脸色惨白地跌回椅子上。侍从递了个梨子给他以示安慰，径直走到书架前翻弄着文件，随即端详起了月相图。

潘丘呆呆地望着侍从的侧脸。他看上去不过二十出头，梳理服帖的黑发使得两鬓的那几丝花白分外惹眼。侍从随手拿起桌上的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写写画画一番后又揉成一团顺手扔进了壁炉——就一个侍从来说可真够放肆的。而且火光映照下能看出他身上剪裁精巧的深色长袍绣着细细的金线，海鸥镇的裁缝名不虚传，而他想必颇受老爷宠爱。

他也许是诸神赐我的救命稻草也说不定。潘丘想。

“谢谢你的梨子，”潘丘清了清发干的嗓子，“我是布拉佛斯的潘丘•阿曼。”

“布拉佛斯？”侍从挑了挑眉毛，点起桌上的烛台，“虽然无缘拜访，但我曾祖父就是从那儿来的，泰坦巨人还画在我父亲的盾牌上。”

“它的青铜雕像如同巨神般威武，”好极了，潘丘内心欢呼雀跃，“进入布拉佛斯的船只都要从他的双腿下经过，那长腿，啧啧啧，怕是能轻易迈过维斯特洛老爷们的城墙哟。”

泰坦巨人成功地引起了对方的兴趣，潘丘绘声绘色地描述着它染绿的麻绳长发和指天断剑，以及布拉佛斯星罗棋布的岛屿，神庙，运河和石头房子，紫港和海王殿，斗鳗鱼和美味的鳗鱼派——说得他自己都有点想家了。

“有意思，”黑发侍从靠在橡木桌上，一边吃着石榴一边津津有味地听他讲衣着艳丽的刺客们在月池决斗，眼神像个孩子般闪闪发亮，“有机会真想亲眼看看——说起来，我曾经也想当个船长呢。”

“真的？”

“如果你从记事起就住在能看到海的房间里，因为没有玩伴只能独自数着风帆取乐，而且顿顿吃的都是干巴巴的腌羊肉，除非有好心的船长愿意在你家附近的浅滩停留一会儿留下些货物的话，你也会觉得当船长是世界上最有趣最了不起的事情。”

“有道理，”潘丘笑道，“然后发生了什么？”

“当我向父亲提及这个小小的梦想时，他揍了我一顿，然后拉着我的手去找附近山洞里的隐士算命，”侍从耸耸肩，往嘴里丢了最后一把石榴籽儿，“那个老头对他说我能成为大人物，还为此得到了一袋钱币。”

“江湖骗子，一个子儿都不该给他。”

“正是，我也这么觉得，” 倚在桌上的年轻人舔着唇角和指尖的鲜红果汁，“我挺喜欢你的，你会常来这儿做生意吗？”

“很遗憾，”潘丘摇摇头，“等卖掉这批货，我可能就要回故乡咯。”

“生意不好？”

“不是所有人都适合在海上讨生活，”潘丘苦笑，他意识到自己在一个陌生人面前有些过于健谈，但这小子是个很好的聊天对象，潘丘几乎觉得他们已经是朋友了，“只希望赚的钱够回本，最好还能让我在老家开个小药铺。”

“我很想祝福你，”侍从拿起桌上一张有些褶皱和水渍的羊皮纸，“但遗憾的是，你可能要死在这里了——想必进港的时候也看见海岸线附近那些骷髅装饰了吧？我们这儿没有能发出巨吼的青铜巨人，但我觉得那也挺让人印象深刻的。”

“为……为什么？”

“货单上只写了丝绸和织锦，可船只的吃水深度不是这么说的。”

吃水深度？潘丘简直要发疯了，没错，货单上不全是事实——层层叠叠的织物间夹了不少干燥处理的动植物和小包粉剂，有些是药草，有些则…对人体不那么有益。可那能占多少重量？他意识到自己无言以对的时间已经长得等同于默认罪行，猛然抬起头时，正对上一个狡黠的笑容。

“吃水深度是我瞎猜的。不过你是布拉佛斯人，船却是从旧镇来的，再加上——”年轻人低头嗅了嗅羊皮纸，“这墨水不是码头的代笔师傅给不识字的船长们写东西时用的下等货，措辞也太高级。你要我相信，一个在学城呆过的人冒着风暴绕过半个维斯特洛，是为了卖几匹破布吗？”

“…你……想要什么？”

“看来你已经入门了，”远没有看上去那么简单和亲切的侍从把货单放在一旁，“不过更好的商人应该能猜到我想要什么。”

“我…我、我能调配改良版的月茶，孕兆初现自不必说，哪怕是即将临盆时服用也不会造成常见的大出血或日后的流产死胎，还有…还有真正的媚药，或者壮阳——”

他的话被一声咳嗽打断了，要不是潘丘实在太害怕，他肯定会在内心腹诽一番维斯特洛人的假正经。潘丘像他这个年纪的时候满脑子想的都是那档子事儿，隔着一片海也不会差多少。

“——我想我会为你的才艺找到发挥之处的，而且这还算是个不错的开端，”黑发侍从施施然绕过橡木桌，坐在了税务官的椅子上，支起尖下巴饶有兴味地补充：“我只希望你说实话。”

“…你…呃，我是说，大人，”潘丘终于意识到自己在和什么人交谈，“您说得对，我是从旧镇…从学城来的。船上不只有织物，还有一些…材料。诸神在上，我并不了解维斯特洛各地港口对于药草的规定，若有不妥我愿意立刻离开——”

贝里席大人根本没理会他的挣扎。“——你离开学城前打造了哪几环颈链？”

“……银和铅，大人。”潘丘小心翼翼地说。

“铅？”税务官的语气听起来有点吃惊，“选择钻研毒物学的学徒可不多见啊。”

在学城，毒物的使用或多或少被视为暗杀者才会关心的阴邪之术，铅颈链的持有者因此相当稀少，仅次于瓦雷利亚钢。但对潘丘来说，聒噪的乌鸦和繁琐的计算都是对精神的无限折磨，而医疗之法亦是杀人之术，既然已经通晓了一半，还能和同伴开玩笑说在他的酒里下了石蜥毒时格外让人信服，何乐而不为呢。

虽说如此，这毕竟是为多数人所不齿的黑暗的知识，而眼前这位大人，显然不属于多数人。但潘丘无法判断他兴致盎然的笑容是个友善的信号，还是做了赔本买卖心情不爽的日子逮到个危险的药贩子可以吊上绞刑架而感到痛快。

这个比他小好几岁的混蛋下一句话就能决定自己的生死。潘丘感觉自己要窒息了。

“你喜欢海鸥镇吗？”

“这儿很美，大人，”潘丘连忙点头，“建筑非常雅致，港口也很繁荣。”

“从一个出身自由贸易城邦，在旧镇长住过的人嘴里听到这句话，很难认为这不是恭维，”贝里席大人摆弄着羽毛笔，“你是第一次出航吧，为什么选了她？”

“我原以为这里作为中转港口，药材生意的竞争没那么激烈，大人，”潘丘老实交代，生怕说错了话，“还有大家都听说过的那首歌儿，‘去海鸥镇看美少女’。”

“是啊，歌词写得还不错，花了我一个金龙呢。”税务官轻笑，展开了一卷新的羊皮纸，流畅地写着些什么，“各地的商人水手慕名前来，泊位和美少女都不太够用了。这提示了我应该试着投资妓院，至少她们无论要迎接怎样的狂风暴雨，休息几天还能再次启航。”

潘丘悲痛地抹去浪漫梦想破灭的失落，犹豫着听到这句俏皮话该不该笑。

“既然你已经被剥夺了颈链，”好在贝里席大人感兴趣的另有其他，“能回答我些好奇很多年的问题吗？比如…甜睡花的功效？”

其实不能，可是诸神应该能理解，那点誓言远没有挂着白骨的木桩来得让人刻骨铭心。

“气味香甜，易于混入甜食。几粒能抑制癫痫让人平静，一撮有益安眠，三撮长睡不醒。”

贝里席大人点点头，在羊皮纸上又添上了几行字。

“有没有想过在这儿开家店铺？”他提问时头都没抬，专注地融化封蜡。

“也…也许吧，大人，几年后如果我攒足了钱，有幸在此做些遵纪守法的小买卖——”

“不。”

税务官打断了他，从分枝烛台的缝隙递过来一封信。

“现在就开始。把这个给门外的罗索•布伦爵士，他会找人向你说明贷款的细则和店铺与仓库的选址，然后带你去见药材供应商和黑市的负责人。”

“大、大人……?”

“你要做的就是好好经营，货真价实，童叟无欺，每月交足利息，并保证库存比君临的大学士更充足齐全——无论是银或是铅。”

潘丘吞了吞口水。

如此大费周章的所谓“库存”绝不会只是一点罂粟花甚至颠茄。乌头草，水毒芹、灰蕈粉、马钱子、瞎眼毒、曼陀罗，甚至里斯之泪，寡妇之血，扼死者……他知道如何辨别，如何配方，如何保存，更知道它们的使用效果。那些效果让人光是想起这些名字就胆战心惊。

“我…我只是个半途而废的学士，还是个外国人——”

“也就是说精通医药与毒物，能熟练使用瓦雷利亚语和通用语，我想你做这个比开商船在海上跑生意来得擅长。所以你即将成为富有的商店老板兼海关顾问……”

贝里席大人平静地晃了晃信封，纸张险险地掠过烛火。

“……或者死了的走私犯。”

 

 

 

 

与腰配长剑的骑士一同迈下石阶的时候，潘丘•阿曼知道自己的旅行结束了。

贫穷逼他告别家乡，懒惰让他逃离学城，晕船断送了他的航海生涯，贪婪害他命悬一线，然后——感谢诸神和贝里席大人，他居然马上就要有一家自己的店铺了，可得找个美少女庆祝一下。

“为贝里席大人工作，你得按时交利息，而且比尸体更能保守秘密。”骑士接过那封信时说道，“否则我和我的剑会确保你成为其中的一员。”

这本应令人十分不安，但沉浸在喜悦中的潘丘没怎么放在心上。比起让渡鸦闭上嘴巴或是点燃黑色石头，贝里席大人交代的任务算不得什么。他带来的那些草药和毒物甚至也能派上用场了，装进蜡封的罐子或是白玻璃瓶摆在崭新的货架上，作为他的第一批货物，作为阿曼商店的第一批货物。

咸咸的海风拂过布拉佛斯商人棕色的短发和嘴角的傻笑时他深吸一口气，觉得已经开始爱上这味道了——哪怕不知这阵带着他吐息的风会止于某个女孩的发梢，还是汇入南下的气流，在夏日之海上卷起毁灭一切的风暴。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter04 奥柏伦

身着淡金色薄纱的少女迈着轻快的步子走下台阶，纤纤玉指撩起艳丽的织锦幔帐，朝男人俏皮地眨了眨眼。

那是一双如雌鹿般温顺可爱的眸子，但并不是他今天想要的。

即使如此，懒洋洋地斜卧在一堆流苏软枕上的奥柏伦•马泰尔还是露出了微笑。有些凌乱的黑发更衬得那英俊的脸多了几分野性，漆黑如墨的眼睛里闪着掠食者独有的锋芒。

他伸出手，握住了那只正摩挲着他大腿的光裸脚背。

“很抱歉，大人，罗琳娜身体有些不适，”讲一口流利通用语的老板关上房门之前，往那张肥胖的脸上堆起的谄媚笑容厚重得像几乎要滴落下来的甜奶油，“我们的奥丽莎也是个好孩子，活泼得像只小野猫——希望您会喜欢。”

奥柏伦玩味地看着女孩娇笑着逃出他的掌控，轻盈得如同在待绽的花蕾上小憩的蝴蝶，手腕与脚踝上的华丽银饰随着舞蹈般优美的动作发出悦耳的脆响。她状似不经意地停留在他只要略微起身就能够得到的地方，白皙的指尖折起手中薄得透明的琥珀花扇，敲了敲胸前的衣扣。

小野猫的确可口，然而他的胃口要大得多。就算周游各地时品鉴过自由贸易城邦千姿百态的花花草草，里斯的名妓们依然能在奥柏伦的风流史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，罗琳娜还并不出名，但能让他记住名字的姑娘迟早会成为被交口称颂的交际花。这些女士们深谙枕席之欢的精妙，无论国王，爵爷，骑士，靠一趟自玉海归来的旅行发了横财的暴发户，甚至为一睹芳容将半辈子辛苦钱挥霍殆尽的愣头青——她们能让每个男人心底骚动的深切渴望，化作温热可触的一夜春宵。

奥丽莎在他的鼻尖上轻咬了一下，责怪他的分心。女孩已经坐在了他腿上，织物摩擦的沙沙声宣告着她正不紧不慢地褪去他的衣带。饱满丰润的红唇近在眼前，如同熟透的蜜桃。

而就在奥柏伦要张口咬下去吮吸其间的甜美汁水时，另一个声音夺去了他更多的关注。

“…三百？这价钱连盛夏群岛的大祭司都会吻别她们的诸神，带上羽披风登我的船去君临。”

那是个年轻男人的声音，平淡中带着些不加掩饰的嘲弄，在花门柳户的嬉闹尖笑中显得格外突兀。

“‘遵循小姐的意愿’——我们都知道这钱要进的是妓院老板的口袋，她一个子儿都拿不到，如果你是她的仆从的话，还请让真正的主人来和我谈生意。”

奥丽莎在他耳廓上忙碌的灵巧舌头让妓院老板唯唯诺诺的低语难以听清，但那个维斯特洛的机灵鬼带着点尖刻的话音却能一字不漏地收进耳朵。

“我也许会为你的罗琳娜付一百个金龙，要等亲眼见过之后再定，别抱太大希望。”

那个胖子就是为了伺候这个装腔作势的混蛋扯谎把我拒之门外。奥柏伦把手中银制高脚杯里的里斯红葡萄酒一饮而尽，皱了皱眉头。这玩意比起多恩红酒太过甜腻，反倒更添几分不快。

“我的朋友，你的确有富丽堂皇的大厅，巧夺天工的象牙屏风，但这家店的位置远离繁华地段，着实令人担心你的经营状况，而且我已经注意到许多女孩儿们的首饰都是不再流行的款式。请在更多的客人看出端倪并沦落至入不敷出之前，好好考虑一下这公道的价码吧——”

奥柏伦瞥了一眼跪在自己双腿间的女孩。相衔的雕花银蛇项链环绕着她的脖颈，随着女孩隔着布料用唇瓣挑逗自己的动作在那生着些可爱小雀斑的后颈上滑动，在栗色的发丝间若隐若现。这很美，而正和妓院老板露骨地把姑娘们当做商品来打算的商人已经让奥柏伦感到烦躁了。

他不过在做好自己的生意，但这个认知也无法阻止他开始好奇这个讨厌的家伙痛得尖叫起来的时候还能不能保持这一副阴阳怪气的派头——夜幕才刚刚降临，换种娱乐方式也未尝不可。

“我们到此为止吧，亲爱的。”

他在奥丽莎的光洁的额头上轻吻了一下以示感谢，对满脸愕然以为自己做错了什么的女孩安慰似地笑了笑，掏出几个椭圆形的里斯货币放进她大敞着的领口，让它们顺着起伏的曲线滑进丝绸。慷慨的小费有效地治愈了女孩的不安，带着点困惑收拾起衣裙为他打开房门，正撞上妓院老板关上对面的门转过身，甜腻的媚笑在看见奥柏伦的瞬间僵在了脸上。

“大、大人，您怎么——”

“刚才那家伙在哪？”

“我不明白、”对方向后方飘忽的眼神已经泄露了答案，“您是说……”

“只是一时兴起，想和你这位朋友谈谈如何尊重性爱的艺术，”奥柏伦状似心不在焉地摆弄着走廊上一个有着裸女曲线的花瓶，“让开，我现在能保证没人会流血，再耽搁一会可就说不定了。”

他绕开不知如何是好的胖老板推开门的时候，正好看到白金色头发的女孩为那个黑心商人褪去斗篷。男人淡淡地望向她极具里斯风情的妩媚紫眸，面对称得上勾魂摄魄的美貌冷静得像是在验证宝石的成色，直到听到门被再次关上的响声，才略略偏过头来。

奥柏伦毫不客气地迎上那视线，打量着他。这个牙尖嘴利的小子看上去比自己年轻一些，容貌算不上秀丽倒也有几分俊俏，因为缺乏血色的苍白和那双警觉机灵的灰绿色眼睛更添锐利。身材则远没有谈生意时的态度那么傲人——确切点说，在高大挺拔的多恩人面前显得甚是瘦小。

“晚上好，”对方看起来不怎么吃惊，薄唇甚至噙着点笑意，自然得仿佛嘴角天生就有上翘的弧度，“请问有何贵干，大人？”

奥柏伦顿了顿。多恩的王子此时一身标准的佣兵装扮，衣着考究的男人却毫不迟疑地以贵族身份相称，甚至不是“爵士”——也许这家伙确实有点独到的眼光，而且就一个被不速之客坏了好事的嫖客来说，简直可以说风度翩翩了。

“听说你要用一百金龙为罗琳娜赎身。”

“也许吧。”

“她可是无价之宝。”

“如果你打算付更多的钱，愿闻其详。”男人礼貌地点点头，摊出手，“或者你要告诉我，你是与她心意相通的秘密情人，打算用同样无价的真爱从那个胖子手里换得她吗？”

“她在床笫之间使出的魔法轻易俘获了我的心，”对方灰绿色眼睛里的顽劣神色勾起了奥柏伦的兴趣，“你不明白，这是艺术。”

“那么希望你能理解为我这是在投资珍贵的艺术品，”那双眸子闪动着促狭的光芒，“一项伟大的事业，让维斯特洛自以为见多识广的达官贵人们有幸切身体会一下这来自七大王国之外，来自辽阔丰饶的另一个大陆的瑰宝。”

他夸张的语气让奥柏伦忍不住笑起来。

“所以你是个妓院老板。” 多恩人踏着老旧暗沉的里斯地毯向前踱了几步，居高临下地看着瘦小的男子。“真令人意外，你看起来对于鱼水之欢可是相当无动于衷啊。”

“我更倾向于自称美的传播者和秘密的守护者。”对方微微抬起尖下巴，表情丝毫不起波澜，“而且有很多方法了解即将为我服务的人是否能够胜任，不用急着上了她们每一个，大人。”

奥柏伦很快就就明白了，即使自己对言辞诡辩之道亦颇有心得，这个男人并不是自己能在嘴上功夫占得便宜的对手。更何况他本也无意说服对方，只是想在佣兵团没有委托的间隙找点乐子，无论是好酒，美人，还是打上一架——这家伙比预想中更加有趣。有趣到他几乎都把罗琳娜给忘记了，直到矮个子男人挪到女孩身边耳语了几句什么，她抿着唇转身离开。

“也许你可以参考一下我的意见，”奥柏伦望着消失在艳俗幔帐后的倩影，“我上过的人比我读过的书还多得多。”

“很难说我对此感到意外，大人。”

“啊哈，”他语气谦恭的讥讽让多恩人不禁笑出声，这大胆的毒舌颇有自己年少时的风范，一般人会恨不得把它切下来，好在奥柏伦比较有幽默感，“如果我在学城打造完了六环颈链呢？”

“那就…非常令人印象深刻了，我为自己的见识短浅感到抱歉。”

男人说着微微倾身鞠躬，好像真的有点愧疚似的，语气与动作乃至表情都如同精心构思过一般完美——但他们都知道他完全没有半点不好意思。

奥柏伦饶有兴味地打量着包裹在长袍里纤细匀称的躯体，目光沿着腰线的弧度描摹。里斯的温暖气候让外乡人也不得不穿得轻薄些——不得不说，这也挺让人印象深刻的。

既然这套逢场作戏的花招他玩得挺得意，不妨提高下难度。

“既然我们就之前的分歧已经达成了一定的共识，大人，也许——”

这腰细得可以一把搂住。他漫不经心地想着。

所以下一个瞬间奥柏伦就这么做了。突然拉近的距离让巧舌如簧的男人猛地噤了声，而且迅速地把手伸向了腰间的匕首——反应很快，但当他的对手是个辗转战场刀尖舔血的佣兵的时候，远远不够。

奥柏伦抢在他之前捏住了那银质的刀柄，抽出来在指尖绕了个圈头也不回地反手挥出，匕首伴着噗的一声闷响钉在了装饰着精美刺绣的天鹅绒挂毯上。

好了，现在他会怎么办呢。多恩人带着股看好戏般的兴致舔舔嘴唇。靠着言辞周旋粉饰而来的平和气氛再次被剑拔弩张替代，而且因为过于亲密的距离带上了完全不同的暧昧意味。他低下头时两人的额头几乎贴在一起，奥柏伦满意地注意到那坦然自若的灰绿色眸子因为自己的凝视流露出一丝微乎其微的局促。薄唇边的微笑依然牢牢地守在那里，坚固得像画上去的。

但这仅仅是逞强而已，就如同未能夺得匕首的手在他宽阔胸板上毫无效果的推拒——这是一只被蛇缠住，奋力挥动翅膀却动弹不得的小鸟。

毒蛇被自己的想象逗笑了。

“你得更认真点反抗才行。”

“这可真伤自尊，大人，”小鸟应付调笑的那副腔调轻佻依旧，“我已经在认真反抗了。”

“告诉我你的名字。” 

“不值一提，大人，我并不觉得——”

奥柏伦低下头咬上他的颈侧，并用一连串的吮吸和细密啃咬换来点点斑驳的印痕，从锁骨蔓延到泛红的耳朵根——这对于把那些喋喋不休噎回他嗓子眼里效果立竿见影。

“你不应该让罗琳娜这么快就走，”在对方别过脸去，试着不动声色地拉开距离时，多恩人凑近他的耳朵，“不想试试你上她的同时被我从后面操会是什么感觉吗？或者你自己上来坐在我身上，让她用嘴给你抚慰——也许再加面镜子，让你看看自己高潮的时候是什么表情。”

除了唇间漏出的吐息和他胸前愈加力不从心的抗议外，这活色生香的提议没得到什么像样的回应。看来他的对手不容易被挑衅，但奥柏伦可不是因为这点挫折就放弃的人。他抓住那只负隅顽抗的手反剪在男人背后用右臂压住，熟练地解开长袍的系带探了进去，抚弄绷紧的腰，用生着厚茧的温热手掌摩挲着柔软脆弱的腹部。

“回答我的问题。”

他不怀好意地掐了掐左侧的胸尖，成功地从吝啬鬼那合得比自己的钱包还紧的薄唇间呛出一声咳嗽——用来不太高明地掩住闷哼，同时也得到了一个名字。

“…艾德蒙。”

多恩人的手离开了自称艾德蒙的男子，但还没等对方重新找回呼吸的节奏，就把修长的手指从耳侧插进了那鬓角泛白的黑发，略微用力地揪紧，胁迫他转过头来。

“答错了。”

奥柏伦无视了这个骗子满脸的无辜，在他来得及编织出任何反驳前捏住他的尖下巴，堵住了那双唇。不得不说他的舌头被用来接吻的时候没有搬弄词句时灵巧，有可能是它的主人被吓得不知所措，但更可能是在静待时机雕琢该如何反应——真不可爱。

于是他恶作剧似地故意把那梳得整整齐齐的头发揉乱，肆意追逐着唇舌间淡淡的薄荷味时仔细地舔过敏感的齿列。也许玩得确实有点过分，以至于当他意犹未尽地结束这个绵长潮湿的吻时男人不得不把头靠在他肩上大口喘息，被烛光照亮的苍白皮肤染满红晕。

“名字。”

“哈啊…布林…咳、布兰登——呜！”

“别告诉我你连这个都拼不对，聪明的小混蛋。”

毒蛇的利齿咬住了那酝酿着又一个谎言的喉结——也许不是谎言，但真相如何此刻远比不上看着猎物挣扎着沦陷来得吸引人。掠食者一路向下再次探进织物内侧，指缝夹着刚刚让对方差点叫出声的部分推挤揉捻并再次得逞。那双灰绿眸子因为泛着泪光的关系显得明亮了一点，在奥柏伦放开他的喉结，转而开始用力道不轻的啃咬和吮吸蹂躏唇瓣的时候毫不客气地瞪着多恩人，其间的神采却比怒意要复杂得多。倒是没有厌恶或恐惧，甚至没有困惑，几分无可奈何和更多猜不透的情绪下翻涌着压抑的欲望，随着两人的吐息与舌尖的热烈交缠愈加狂乱。普通男人被强吻时可不会做出这样的反应——但与其说乐在其中，不如说眼前的黑心商人对于游戏的胜负有着一股深藏不露的疯子般的偏执。

正因如此，这比起接吻更像是某种掠夺彼此呼吸的较劲，当对方用耐心的撩拨麻痹了他的戒备长驱直入时炫耀似地用自己的舌尖轻戳着他的，奥柏伦不禁回忆起他的佣兵团团员评价他有轻敌的坏毛病，一边不紧不慢地含住这个得意洋洋的入侵者轻柔地吮吸并逐渐地加大力度，一边褪去松松垮垮地挂在他肩膀上的衣服，覆上浮起薄汗的背脊和脖颈，享受着温热的皮肤在手掌下的轻微战栗。

而当指尖拂过锁骨时，异样却又熟悉的触感让他暂时停住了。

那是一道刀伤，从一直延伸到衣物遮盖处的细长走向看，它来自一段相当惊险的回忆。与谨小慎微的第一印象不同，这是个相当勇于冒险的家伙——为了满足好奇心奥柏伦放松了右臂，他的囚犯就在下个瞬间毫无眷恋地推开他趔趄着退后了一步。

这可有点破坏游戏气氛，但毕竟奉陪奥柏伦别出心裁的恶意挑衅把自己搭进去被吻到两腿发软对这个奸商来说绝对是笔赔本生意——看着他完全抛开那假惺惺的贵族派头，用袖子胡乱地擦着被弄湿的脸颊和唇角的狼狈样让多恩人很是愉快。

“我能问问那伤是怎么回事吗？”

男人背靠在装饰着彩绘图案的床柱上，半张脸躲进天鹅绒幔帐的阴影，看不清表情。

“一个小小的纪念品。”

“哦？”

“提醒我不要热血上头发起决斗，”阴影中传来的嘶哑声音不带任何情绪，“——或者更好，不要再爱上任何人。”

奥柏伦眨了眨眼欺身上前，一只手撑在华丽的床柱上，把小个子困在自己的手臂和床之间。

“就刚才的表现来说，我觉得你没吸取第一个教训。”

对方扬起下巴审慎地观察着他，像是在预谋逃走也像是准备再次应战。不要再爱上任何人？可真是个让人肝肠寸断的故事。但真正死心的人不会把伤痕当纪念品。这个可怜虫得不到那个值一场赌命决斗的女孩儿也根本忘不了她。奥柏伦保持着与那灰绿眸子的对视，进一步凑近——小鸟没有挣扎，但比起顺从，更多的是伺机而动与好整以暇。

多恩人缓缓地伸出双手捧起他的脸，轻得像是对待易碎品。略表同情有许多种方式，但他有种直觉这个选择会比较有意思。他用蜻蜓点水般的轻触安慰着那红肿发烫的唇瓣，如同细细抚平凌乱的羽毛般平静温柔。这起到了奇妙的效果——不知为何，对这家伙来说恋人般的温存似乎比差不多能咬出连串血珠的粗暴更难以承受，以至于在短暂的间隙用舌尖下意识地轻舔着唇焦灼而徒劳地想要把那恼人的触感抹掉，因为这无关欲念的浅吻带来的某种陌生情绪忍耐不住地发抖，却并不真正地想要他停下来。眼前的男人自他踏进房间以来几乎完美地保持着令人牙痒痒的从容不迫，奥柏伦第一次看到他蹙起眉，薄唇微微翕动着却说不出一个字，像个情窦初开的少年般手足无措。

“……为什么？”

过了好一阵对方才挤出了几个不甚连贯的音节，多恩人暂时停下动作，抵着他的额头望向被泪水沾湿的睫毛下茫然失焦的眼睛，津津有味地咀嚼着这个问句里的细微颤音。

“为什么不呢。”

他有些不怀好意地扬起嘴角。

“你的身体很坦率，它需要诚实的吻和抚慰，比你愿意承认的多得多。”

勉强平复了呼吸的男人闻言怔了怔，难为情似地垂下视线，但这几乎接近于羞涩的神色很快转为了闷声低笑。

“很遗憾，我曾经错信过尝起来像是带着柔情与爱意的吻——那下场可不怎么样。而你一定靠这招夺走了许多姑娘的芳心吧，”他再次抬起眼睫时目光恢复了锐利，把手覆在奥柏伦胸口，语带钦佩，“真是巧妙，既能让不谙世事却又春心萌动的贵族小姐以为遇上真命天子变得大胆分开双腿，也能触动风尘女子藏在虚伪笑意下的那份恩客对自己动了真情的幻想敞开心扉。”

那个会被温柔的吻打动而心慌意乱的少年不见了。即使这个狡猾的家伙刚才确实乱了阵脚，也在一抬眼的功夫恢复如常，至少表面上滴水不漏。奥柏伦发自内心地赞叹他避重就轻的本事，更是好奇如何才能把难得的好对手进一步逼到无牌可出的绝境：

“其实不止是姑娘，但这次似乎不怎么奏效，不但没弄明白你究竟是贵族小姐还是风尘女子，连你叫什么都——”

对方施加在他胸口上的猛力一推打断了没说完的话，奥柏伦顺势倒在了床上。几乎就在同时他借着厚实羽毛床的弹性支起上身，想看看那个不自量力的家伙趁机逃到了哪儿——却发现对方爬上了床，大大方方地跨坐在他腿上。

男人用一根手指轻戳着奥柏伦的下颌，慢慢地往下压，直到他的后背陷进柔软的被子里。

“……培提尔。不太好记，不过放心吧，大人——”

培提尔懒洋洋地捋了捋前额的碎发，甚至都没费心把被多恩人褪到手肘的半边袍子拉起来。

“我很善解人意，不在乎你高潮的时候喊谁的名字。”

有趣。就好像静默姐妹突然开口，声称自己会七种春啼之术一样。奥柏伦抬起一只手，兴致盎然地沿着他胸前的伤痕往下描画线条。而就在指尖勾到长袍腰带的瞬间，培提尔握住了他的手腕，倾身把多恩人的手压在头顶上方的位置，带点强势却完全构不成禁锢——小鸟并没有一双用来握剑的手，这力道，奥柏伦不禁怀疑他平时拿的最重的东西也就是羽毛笔——而且还用指腹在他的手腕上若即若离地打圈，痒酥酥的，比起威胁更像是挑逗。

这家伙可真是有耍不完的新花样。

“你的心上人知道你在床上这么放荡吗？”

“…嘘，”培提尔半阖着眼，用指尖轻轻按住他的唇，“就把这当成我们两个人的秘密吧。”

他学着奥柏伦刚才的样子在他的唇上轻啄，印下断续的浅吻。也许心上人与决斗的故事并不是真的，多恩人想，也许他依然惦念着她，但也可以容许她被毫无顾忌地提起，同时专注而深情地吻着刚刚认识的陌生人。

说实话他学得还不错，再加上点花言巧语和这张脸——诸神在上，希望将来不会有哪个单纯的姑娘上当受骗。

“差得远了，”情场老手毫不客气地评价道，“尝得出哄诱和谎言的味道。”

“感谢您的坦诚，”培提尔挑起一边眉毛，“我会勤加练习。”

奥柏伦伸出尚未被攫住的另一只手抚上对方的脸颊，撑在上方的家伙像只喜欢亲近人的猫一样乖巧地蹭过来，用舌尖舔着他的掌心，有那么一瞬间像是被驯服了——但很快多恩人的这只手也成了俘虏，和刚才的压在一处。

目前的姿势让他们两个的鼻尖几乎相互碰到，甚至能数清彼此虹彩里的斑驳。这毫无保留的对视维持了几秒，先躲开的是培提尔，但多恩人可没打算轻易地放过他。毕竟现在对方没法阻止他屈起膝盖，在那光裸的大腿内侧磨蹭。佣兵那质地粗糙的马裤带来的触感很快让他皱起眉吞了吞口水，紧接着因为抵在腿根处的挤压尖声抽气，下意识地轻轻晃动着腰追逐快感。这鼓励奥柏伦得寸进尺地加大了力度，给予更多切切实实却又有些隔靴搔痒的刺激。

“我用手能做得更容易些。”他目不转睛地看着灰绿色眸子里那让人捉摸不定的狡黠一点点被情欲的热意融化，“不过看样子光靠这个你也能射出来。”

“如果我如你所愿淫声浪叫着求饶，”夹杂着零碎呻吟的喘息拂过多恩人的双唇，牢牢地锁住他的视线，“有什么奖赏？”

“讨价还价，”奥柏伦笑道，“放心吧，我会让你对这个晚上永生难忘…培提尔。”

“……听起来很有吸引力。”

被压低声音的轻轻呼唤名字让培提尔瑟缩了一下，却也回以微笑，同时缓缓地松开了对他双手的束缚支起身子，然后——在多恩人反应过来之前翻身跳下了床。

“——很遗憾，恕我难以奉陪，期待与您在其他方面的合作。”

就知道这家伙会来这一招。奥柏伦试着挪动了一下手腕，却被什么东西牵制了动作。那是一条把他的两只手栓在床柱上的软绳，羽毛做的，每家妓院都会有，用以为恩客们的提供更加丰富的娱乐。这个骗子有双灵巧的手，可他清楚地记得这张床上之前并没有类似的东西。

有人把它偷偷放了上来，而我竟然没意识到。奥柏伦觉得是时候正视自己容易大意轻敌这个问题了。拔出藏在脚踝处的短刀割断绳子和那小子的喉咙易如反掌但也并无必要，他已经为这个夜晚增添了不少的乐趣——虽然让人多少有点意犹未尽。

而就在这时，艳丽的幔帐被掀开，白金色头发的女孩无声地走进来，坐在床边温柔地望着他，紫眸中流露出一丝歉意。

“…看来他和你先做了交易。”

“您对我很好，大人，我对此心怀感激，但那头猪分给我们的钱少得可怜，而这位维斯特洛的老爷十分慷慨，”她淡淡地说，“而我需要更多，才能治好帕西——治好我弟弟的眼睛。为了他，我不在乎金币上印着裸女还是龙。”

“我以为你是个更聪明的姑娘，”奥柏伦叹了口气，换了个舒服的姿势，示意罗琳娜去倒酒，“你根本不明白你把自己交给了什么样的疯子，搞不好你可爱的的弟弟也会被卖到妓院，而且正因为眼疾而顺了维斯特洛那些对同性之爱讳莫如深的大人心意——只是好奇，如果你们小小的阴谋没能成功呢？”

“‘阴谋’这个词未免有些言过其实——我恳请您相信我们无意冒犯，奈何行程紧张耽误不得，才出此下策，“主犯毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，“至于刚才的问题，如果是您把我压在下面，她就会准备香膏和伤药，然后我这会儿大概正被殿下您那柄长枪干得尖叫甚至哭出来。”

奥柏伦抿了一口杯中的鲜红液体，也许是错觉，这劣酒像是变得丰富而值得回味了。

“你的设想还挺生动的，我得说我更喜欢这个主意。”

培提尔披上了斗篷，脸上的潮红还未褪去，略微扬起的嘴角为话语平添几分微妙的意味。

“作为生意人，我考虑各种各样的可能性。”

“普通的生意人可不会知道应该称呼我为‘殿下’更别说爬上我的床，还有胆子逃走。”

多恩王子盯着他用来扣住斗篷的胸针。那是只伶俐的小鸟，做工精巧，不知道是不是如同它的的主人一样，胆大包天却又懂得适时地用动听的歌儿哄猎人放下手中的弹弓。

“普通的佣兵团长也不会有打造六环颈链的经历，腰带上绣着贯日长枪的暗纹，还有马泰尔家漆黑如墨的头发和眸子。而另一点——请原谅我的擅作主张，但取悦王子这般极需经验与技巧的重任，理应交给为您所信任的艺术家，她会尽职尽责地让您忘记我的拙劣表现。”

“了不起，你看过我们的家谱吗？”这家伙把得意与谦虚调和得讨人喜欢的技巧也称得上艺术，“我都要开始为不知道你的来路自惭形秽了——而且你完全可以自信一点，”奥柏伦忍不住轻笑，“大部分的妓女想被操到最深处的饥渴演得如果有你一半好，都能赚得合不拢腿。”

“…不胜荣幸，”培提尔也跟着笑了，“您的赏识让我受宠若惊，我个人还是更希望能在其他方面有所建树。虽然维斯特洛没人瞧得起数铜板的就像没人瞧得起妓女，人们对堆成山的银鹿和金龙的爱毕竟比对一夜云雨的对象来得深长。不过也许里斯的姑娘能转变这种看法，”他朝床边的女孩点点头，她立马心领神会解开了多恩人手上的束缚，“相信殿下也等不及了欣赏她的魔法了，我就先行——”

“——如果你能靠摆弄账本就弄来成山的银鹿和金龙，”奥柏伦故意打断他，朝一旁的女孩晃了晃空杯子，试着回忆维斯特洛哪些家族用小鸟做家纹，然而出现在脑海里的只有艾林家蓝白相间的新月猎鹰，“我的佣兵团正缺一个如此神奇的财务官呢。”

“听说不少曾在佣兵团担任财务官的人都失去了几根手指，”他的提议让培提尔抬了抬眉毛，依然保持着微笑，“恕我直言，这可不是个很迷人的职位。”

“我们可不是野蛮人，只有挪用兵团的财产中饱私囊的财务官才会被割掉手指。”多恩人注视着他鬓角的白发停下来思索了一会儿，续道，“说起这个，根据新加入的小子们的传言，维斯特洛的许多贵族老爷都在讨论一个近年颇受国王之手艾林公爵器重的谷地年轻人，他们是怎么形容的来着？‘能把两枚金龙搓一搓变出第三个’的‘小指头’——”

“——很有趣的传言，但言语就像风，恐怕诀窍在于精明的头脑而不是点石成金的手，”培提尔倾身行礼，“感谢您的盛情，但我的战场在狭海的另外那一边。”

“战场？”奥柏伦一边玩味着对方的语气，一边把床边的女孩揽进怀里，拨开她后颈瀑布般垂落的长发时轻车熟路地解开丝衣的绳结，在白皙饱满的肩头印下一个吻后略略抬眼。“听说拜拉席恩沉迷打猎，酒宴与造出更多的私生子，我还以为现在是和平年代呢。”

“不过是对于我即将红火的事业的一种比喻罢了，愿劳勃国王治下安宁长存。”

妓院老板的语气谦恭得好像那个酒鬼国王此时站在天鹅绒幔帐后面，却是在对奥柏伦说话。

“殿下若来日造访君临请务必光顾弊店，只要付得起账，您可以买到一切人间的欢愉。”

“‘一切’可是个很狂妄的词。”

“每个人都有个价钱。”

“那可真令人期待，”奥柏伦的手抚过女郎的纤腰，在她陶醉的娇喘声中直勾勾地盯着另一个男人，“买妓院老板要花多少？”

“如果您需要一些独到的智慧，我乐意效劳，价格绝对公道。”培提尔再次鞠躬避开了他的视线，在身后轻轻推开了门，“后会有期，殿下。”

 

 

随着悄然关闭的门扉，奥柏伦笑着摇摇头收回了目光低头吻上怀中的尤物，想起的却是那双灰绿眸子。那其中的游刃有余和意乱情迷各有一半是伪装，也各有一半真实。没错，的确有一半真实——把床上的反应演得真实可信并不是那么容易，更何况，多恩王子上过很多人。

“你的新老板很懂得不择手段地达到目的，”他感叹，“他在君临那个臭烘烘的毒蛇窟会如鱼得水。”

“我们都有自己擅长的事情，”罗琳娜轻声道，回应给奥柏伦的吻比他故乡的佳酿更醉人，“也有不顾一切也要实现的愿望。”

“没错，”多恩王子用指尖绕着她白金色的头发，“就像你想带着弟弟背井离乡去君临，而我总有一天……”

——总有一天要从那儿接我姐姐，并带着她连同早该属于她的正义回家。

奥柏伦•马泰尔把没说出口的话化作一抹凉薄的笑，揉碎在里斯女孩柔软的唇瓣上。

 

 

TBC


End file.
